How To Be King
by Forever-Running
Summary: Four years after the Fellowship, Thranduil gets injured in a warg attack and is in a coma like state leaving Legolas to rule Mirkwood. Confused and unsure how to, Legolas asks Aragorn to come and show him how to rule a kingdom.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own _****_anything, everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein. I just wanted to try this out._**

**This is my first fanfic! I decided to give it a try and see what people thought. No flaming please, although constructive criticism is greatly welcomed and appreciated.**

**Chapter 1**

Aragorn rode Brego hard. It had been nearly four days since he got the letter from Legolas stating that he was seriously injured and was dying from a recent, and at the time unknown, Warg attack. He had gotten packed up and headed straight towards Mirkwood after he received the letter in Gondor.

As Aragorn rode all he thought about was Legolas, but mostly about all of the good times he had traveling with him and how much they had endured together when they decided to join the Fellowship nearly four years ago. Aragorn tried to count all the times when Legolas had been severely injured, 'Too many' he thought. 'I can't let him die now, Valar I don't know what I will do if he dies.' Then he decided to change the horrible idea and thought into something more positive. 'if he does live through this, I will have a talk with his father about banning him from going on patrols for at least 20 years if not more'. Though in his heart he knew that Legolas would just sneak out and find a way to go on the patrols or he would beg his father until Thranduil could refuse no longer.

By that time Aragorn could tell he was beginning to enter Thranduil's realm by the ways the trees began to look dark and ill. 'It is not nearly as dark as it was before we destroyed Sauron, though it is still not Greenwood.' This thought brought a little gladness in his heart. Urging Brego to go faster, he continued like this for an hour, urging Brego to go faster every once in a while. Then he heard a rustle in the trees and a voice that ordered "Daro." (stop). Realizing that he would have to obey the order or risk getting shot with an arrow, he calmly yet hastily called Brego to a halt, removed his hood, and smoothly got out of the saddle.

As soon as Aragorn's feet touched the Earth, fifteen wood elves jumped down from the trees and had their weapons out. Aragorn was thankful when he recognized the leader of the patrol as Thandir, a great friend of Legolas and a reasonable elf.

Thandir had long hair that had a reddish color at the top but turned brown as the hair lengthened down his back and brown eyes that made the red of his hair pop out more. His hair was braided in a normal warrior style to keep it all out of his face. His uniform was slightly different than the others with a little bit of gold designs on it to show his authority (his height also helped with that).

"Thandir," Aragorn said without giving him a chance to speak first. "I have received a letter from Legolas, pray tell me that you have good news, is Legolas dead?" Aragorn noticed that as soon as he asked if Legolas was dead all the elves gave looks of curiosity and confusion, all except Thandir who replied with a straight face.

"May I see the letter that you have received?" Aragorn searched for the letter in his pocket and handed it to Thandir who read over the letter and then quickly tucked it away. "You may continue, bu-"

"Thandir?" one of the elves interrupted. "You cannot just let him go. What if he was paid to come out here to harm Legolas or give secrets to the orcs of our battle strategies?"

"Sidh, Mellon nin" (Peace, my friend) replied Thandir with a broad smile on his face. "This is Aragorn, king of Gondor and a good friend to Legolas. He would never do anything to hurt our prince or give away our battle strategies for he knows them all." He took a step closer and put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Also, you did not let me finish what I was going to tell him, I was about to say that I am to accompany him to the palace."

The elf who questioned Thandir opened his mouth to say something but closed it again realizing that is was useless.

"I thank you for allowing me to continue Mellon nin (My friend), but I would be able to go much quicker if I were on my own." Aragorn said while getting back on Brego.

But he didn't get a chance to continue when Thandir grabbed the reins and stated, "When I said that I was to accompany you to the palace, that was not a question but a proposition for letting you go. You know that you would not make it there without getting caught by more guards who do not know the friendship between you and Legolas. And as for slowing you down," Thandir said while jumping on Brego behind Aragorn with elfin ease. "I will ride with you for we do not bring our horses out on patrol."

Aragorn sighed but relented knowing that Thandir was right about everything. "Very well, but I must warn you that I will ride fast." "I know," was Thandir's only reply. At that reply Aragorn continued his way to the palace, his intentions higher than before. As they were riding Aragorn finally gathered up the courage to ask again "Saes Thandir (Please Thandir,) tell me how Legolas is faring, is he going to die?" When again his question went unanswered he assumed the worst and ordered Brego to go faster so quietly that when Brego did, Thandir almost lost his balance and fell off… almost.


End file.
